Forever Love
by Secret Saturn
Summary: It's Rini and Helios's last night together. What will they do and can Rini bear of ending it? Songfic: "Forever Love" By Reba McEntire


Sailor Moon Mini's

Presents

"Forever Love"

*Rini's *

It was my last night with each, we both knew that. We didn't know the outcome; we didn't know what was going to happen, or how it was going to end. All we knew was he had to go soon.

"My small maiden…" Pegasus galloped over to me. "You know I have-" "Yes I know" I mumbled and looked down. I couldn't bear to look at him. Before he had drawn me into His dream globe, I had begged him not to leave. I could help him. I could fight. Then He had finally given in.

I suddenly felt a hand on my chin, lifting my head up. He had turned into his hologram, human form, but still be able to touch me. I didn't know how, I've never asked, and now wasn't the time to do so. Tears still slid down my cheek. He wiped them away. "Do you have a music player?"

"What?" Why was he asking me that for? "Yea… Those things that music comes from, they're small, and you put earplugs in them" He smiled. "Yea…" I dug in my pocket and pulled out my I-pod. I handed it to him. "Where are the songs?" He asked. "Right here" I showed him where and how to use it. He took it, and scrolled for a few minutes. Then, he put one ear plug in my ear, and the other in his. He took me into a tight embrace. He wanted to dance.

He put his hand on my side (a little higher than my waist) and his other in my hand. I put my free hand on his shoulder. He pressed play, put it in his pocket and grabbed my hand again. He couldn't have chosen a better song than "Forever Love" By Reba McEntire.

_The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew,_

_We'd spend this life side by side._

_I still feel the though you're so far away,_

_I swear that you'll always be mine._

We danced slowly, but my heart was beating a mile a minute. His fragile golden eyes focused on me. They told me everything was going to be alright. His handsome smile sent me messages telling me he'll never forget these precious moments. His gentle touch almost made me melt. Signaling he wanted to be like this forever. All this said with nothing spoken.

_Forever Love,_

_I promise you,_

_Someday we'll be together, _

_Forever Love._

I wanted to stay with him. I wish he didn't have to leave. I hope he comes back, or else he'd leave me with an unfulfilled dream.

_I won't give up,_

_No matter what._

_I'll be waiting for you,_

_Forever Love._

"Embrace yourself, Rini. Trouble is brewing from Queen Nehelenia. I wish you wouldn't go… It's too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt…" His face went from easy to concern. "I'm a sailor scout, you know that. I have to save this world and you can't do this all yourself" I argued. He sighed.

_Minutes and hours and years may go by,_

_But my heart knows nothing of time._

_So don't cry just keep me right there in your dreams._

_And hold on to these words of mine._

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I broke out crying after hearing that verse. Thinking that we may never see each other again. Thinking that he may forget me. I hugged him tightly, 'cause this was our last moment together. But as the song went on, he drew closer to my ear and sang:

"Forever Love,

I promise you,

Someday we'll be together,

Forever Love.

I won't give up,

No matter what.

I'll be waiting for you,

Forever"

"But do you think…" I looked him in the eyes and sang:

"Love is the road to our destiny. Nothing can change what is meant to be?"

He stopped and got down on one knee and held my hand. He continued:

"Forever Love,

Oh, I won't give up,

No matter what.

I'll be waiting for you,

Forever Love.

I'll be waiting for you,

Forever Love."

He still had a serious face, only to show me everything. That face, revealed everything. That song, was to just remember it. It killed him to leave. But I'll always be the center of his heart. No matter how far, or how long, nothing could ever change that.

He loosened up a bit, and I got so lost in his eyes. I was still crying because I knew it was ending. He wiped my tears away again, and put his hand on my cheek. My eyes were begging him not to leave, I believe that's what he saw. But instead of trying to make me understand, Instead of saying a word, He came closer. I closed my eyes ready to attack anything but this. Was I able to-

I melted in his arms as soon as his caring lips hit mine.

This could've been no clearer than the meaning, I love you.


End file.
